Raising Hope
by NekoLancaster
Summary: Brittany is a single teenage mom, who is falling in love with her best friend. R&R. Inspired by the tv show Raising Hope
1. Raising Hope

_Raising Hope_

"Hey Britt! You wanna go to Breadstix, with everyone tonight?" shouted Quinn across the parking lot.

"Naw, I don't have a babysitter and my mom has work tonight. Maybe another time."

Quinn waved 'goodbye' and drove away.

When Brittany got home her mom was at the kitchen table feeding Hope her bottle. Her baby girl was growing so fast, she had one little tooth at the bottom, with a head full of fuzzy blonde hair.

"Hello, baby girl! Do you know mommy missed you so much today?"

The little girl giggled happily. while Brittany peppered her face with kisses and raspberries.

"I have to get going, your food is on the stove." Susan kissed Hope and headed out.

She and Brittany's relationship had been pretty rocky since Brittany got pregnant. She had such high hopes for her daughter in her mind her daughter would graduate high school, go off to New York and teach dance. That all had changed, because Brittany had gotten pregnant, been kicked off the Cheerios, and Artie didn't want anything to do with Hope or Brittany so he and the Abrams family packed up an moved to Utah.

She had been lonely and afraid. Santana and her sisters, her older sister Jenny told her everything she knew, Hollie went to every appointment with her, while Amanda was her emotional support helping her get through those sleepless nights. Santana was everything her mural, spiritual, emotional, and occasional sexual support.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

She sat Hope in her bouncer in front of the tv while she finished her homework. Her life had become a bore but looking at Hope gave her...hope.

* * *

**So I've been gone for a while. I'm sorry for that. I'm gonna try to update this story as often as possibly. After next Friday it might be a while because that's the day I officially move.**

**Tell me what you guys would like to read.**

**Santana will be in the next chapter.**

**Since I suck at writing endings one of you guys can write it.**

**If you have any ideas or question feel free to PM me.**

**Review luv Neko**


	2. Give Me Hope

**Give me Hope**

Santana was probably the only person in school who didn't judge Brittany for getting pregnant. Brittany and Hope had become her family. She loves Hope as if she and Brittany has created her together.

"So hot stuff, do you want to go out tonight?"

Brittany fed Santana a French fry.

"I don't have a babysitter, my mom said she needs rest." she made sure she added emphasis on the last word.

Santana twisted her face up in thought, then the perfect idea came to mind.

"We can bring Hope with us." Brittany kissed Santana on the lips and smiled.

When Brittany arrived home around 4 in the afternoon she quickly got herself and Hope ready for their date with Santana.

When Santana saw her girls walking into Breadstix she smiled. Hope looked like Brittany, when they were together but when she was away from Brittany she looked like Artie. Which made Santana want to vomit.

To say Hope loved Santana was an understatement, when the two were around the baby's face light up like Christmas morning every time. She admired Santana, most people their age would have took off the moment they found out about Hope, but Santana was in it forever.

"Do you ever talk to Stubbles?" she asked feeding Hope ice cream.

Brittany huffed and pushed some hair out of her face. She hadn't talked to Artie since he left almost ten months ago.

"Don't call him that. I know you hate him but he's still Hope's dad. And no. I haven't talked to him." she shrugged "I think it's for the best."

"Don't worry about that looser. I'll be your daddy, or mommy or whatever you decided to call me."

"Daddy." Hope giggled

In that moment Brittany knew there was hope somewhere. The rest of their date went great, Hope manage to get ice cream in her hair and be extremely cute at the same time.

Santana noticed it was getting late and Hope was getting sleepy. She laid her head on Santana's chest, and pulled at the Latinas bottom lip. Santana felt her heart double in size, as she placed a kiss upon Hope's tiny hand.

"She really likes you." Brittany whispered.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's lips. "I really like you guys, also."

"Seeing you two like that gives me hope, for the future. Hopefully I'll have you around forever."

What she didn't expect was for Santana to feel the same way, or even stick around for as long as she had.

"I'm in it to win it. Your heart and Hope's."

* * *

**I didn't expect to get so many favorites and follows. I'm really glad you all enjoy this. It's taken me a couple tries at a time to write a good chapter. Writing is so hard, trying to become a good writer is even harder.**

**So I'm thinking about putting Artie in the next chapter, what do you all think about that? Good idea or not so good?**

**Let me know what you all have been thinking.**

**Review luv Neko**


	3. Hope You Don't Miss Me

**Hope You Don't Miss Me**

Santana went to Arizona to see her grandma. So Brittany and Hope would be alone for the next six days.

The first few days they went to the park and over Quinn's house. Shopping with Kurt and Blaine. Dancing with Mike, and to a football game with Puck.

Luckily it was Spring Break an she didn't have to be alone, all day. Her sister Hollie was home from school, and Amanda had went to spend time with their grandparents in Cleveland.

"Did you know Artie was in town for break?"

It was still hard for her to hear his name without being hurt. Some days it was hard for her to look at Hope.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow."

She wasn't sure how things would go, between the two of them, she hadn't seen him since before she gave birth. Hope would be one in June and she still had never met her father.

"Are you gonna bring Hope?"

"I don't think she needs to meet him. Santana's her daddy now so oh well." they both laughed.

All night Brittany tossed and turned thinking about how lunch would go. So she closed her eyes and when she opened them it was morning.

BreadStix

There they were siting across from one another in an awkward silence. She hadn't seen him in almost a year, three weeks before Hope was born his family moved away.

"It's been almost a year since I've seen you. Or even talked to you, now all of a sudden your back in Lima and want to meet me for lunch." her tone was becoming a bit more aggressive.

"I'm sorry. It's just - I just wasn't ready to be a dad. I don't think I'll ever be able to be a dad. How can I possibly be a good father in a wheelchair?"

"Your legs don't work your dick does. And you have a daughter who needs you, she needs to know you."

Brittany face was filled with tears. Artie looked heart to his eyes were glassy and he kept choking back tears.

"Brittany tell Hope, tell her I'm sorry." and just liked that he rolled away.

Out of his daughters life again.

"Don't cry baby. Hope will be fine, she'll always have me and you. And you'll always have me."

She kissed the back of Brittany's neck, they were spooning, so she couldn't see the hurt on Brittany's face but she could feel it.

Santana couldn't leave Hope after all she was her daddy.

* * *

**I like the fact Hope calls Santana daddy. What do you guys think about that?**

**Should Artie stay in town for the rest of Spring Break or are we sending his ass back to Utah?**

**Brittana is end game :)**

**Do any of you guys know someone who can Beta my stories, if I'm even saying that right?**

**Review**

**Luv Neko**


	4. Hope For the Best

**Hope For the Best**

"I talked to Artie a few days ago."

Santana knew he was Hope's father and if she wanted to be apart of her life, she would have to like him. Well at least try.

"He told me he still wasn't ready to be a dad. He said he can't be a good father in a wheelchair."

Santana wanted to go find him and beat the hell out of him but that wouldn't solve anything.

"You shouldn't have talked to him. All he's ever done is upset you, he left you three weeks before you had his baby, and you go and talk to him. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Santana had never yelled at Brittany before. Brittany had vowed to never loose her temper in front of her daughter so she decided she'd leave. She grabbed her purse and keys.

"Momma, leave-n?" asked Hope

"Yes, baby. Mommy will be back soon stay here with daddy okay." she kissed Hope and left.

Santana sat on the floor playing with the baby. Mrs. Lopez had been on her way down the stairs when she heard Santana and Brittany arguing, so she stopped to listen for a moment.

"Santana can we talk, for a few minutes?" asked her mother

Santana sat with Hope in her lap, the baby girl fiddled with her untied shoe string.

"What's up momma?"

Mrs. Lopez smiled at her daughter, Santana had stopped paying attention to her mom so she could play with Hope's feet.

"I want to talk to you about your relationship with Brittany and Hope."

"What about it? Britt's my girl and -"

Mrs. Lopez could see that Santana was becoming defensive, so she had to cut her off.

"San, I just want to be sure - want you to be sure this - you and Hope is what you want."

She knew her daughter loved that little girl with all her heart. She would never want Santana to feel like she wasn't apart of her life.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

She watched from afar as Santana and Hope played, they sung ABC's, counted, laughed. She could only hope for the best for Brittany for Santana and for Hope.

* * *

**So I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this, I haven't had this much fun writing since; When Love Comes Knocking.**

**How do you guys feel about Santana and her moms conversation? Do you think Mrs. Lopez came on to strong, or is she just looking out for her daughter?**

**The next chapter is going to lighten the mood it'll be more happy, and joyful. I'm gonna try to write longer chapters, but this is just a drabble story.**

**Do you guys think Brittana needs some sexy time? If so please let me know.**

**There's more Artie to come there's still a week of Spring Break left.**

**And I like the fact that Hope calls Santana daddy. But I'll switch it up if it keeps you all happy.**

**Arbiter of Truth: Daddy should not be a gender specific. Your absolutely correct.**

**Snowdrop1026: As always your amazing.**

**Brittana-fever: I'm glad you missed me, I've been missing all of you also.**

**If any of you guys have questions or can give me an idea what you want to read in the future, write it in your comment, or leave me a PM.**

**Review luv Neko**


	5. The Story Behind Hope

**The History Behind Hope**

_"Artie we need to talk." Artie shut his locker and rolled away. "Artie I said we need to talk."_

_"Talk about what?"_

_"Well about the baby." Brittany's belly was no secret "I'm going to the doctors tomorrow. . . . Maybe you want to come."_

_He turned his self around and rolled away._

_Santana had been watching them from afar. She watched as Brittany ran to the bathroom. Everyone was so busy gossiping they didn't notice Santana ran after the pregnant teen._

_"He - he doesn't want anything, to do with me or the baby." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and laid her hand on her stomach. "My baby isn't gon-a have a dad." she sobbed_

_In that moment, hearing those words leave Brittany's mouth something in Santana changed. She could let Brittany bring this baby into the world alone._

_"You and me are gonna be in this together. As much sex we had" sniffle "it might be my baby."_

_That afternoon they went to the doctors._

_3 months later_

_Brittany lay on the surgical table, Santana beside her, looking over the blue curtain. Only sounds in the room were; Brittanys heart monitor and breathing._

_"And. . . . Here she is." said the doctor_

_He held her up high enough so Santana could see her. She was pink, with a head full of blonde hair._

_"She's really cute B. She's gorgeous."_

_When Brittany finally woke up, Santana was holding the baby girl in her arms. "Santana." she grumbled "Theres a lot of things in life that I hope for." Santana thought it was just the anesthesia talking "I hope I can give her a good life, I hope she'll be proud of me. Hope, is all I have for her." she sniffled._

_Santana slid the chair closer to the bed, Brittany stretched out her arms. She settled her close to her chest and looked deeply into deep brown eyes._

_"All I have for you is Hope."_

* * *

Brittany playfully bounced Hope on her knee, while they waited for Santana. The two hadn't seen each other outside of school in a few days. Studying was taking up most of their time. So today they were going to hang out an watch movies.

"Look!" Hope ran over to Santana.

Santana spun her around, lathering her face with tiny kisses and raspberries.

After Mean Girls, a box of fudge pops, two bowls of popcorn and a gallon of Sunny D. Santana and Hope were fast asleep. Brittany admired the image.

She remembered the day she was lonely and afraid. When everyone had given up on her and lost their faith in her Santana was there. There to wipe her tears, ease her pain, hold her hand, comfort her and love her.

There's hope in every situation and every story. The two girl sleeping on the couch were the story behind her hope.

* * *

**So I tried to make this chapter longer. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

**I tried to do something sweet.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Review luv Neko**


End file.
